The present invention is concerned essentially with a device for gripping and holding back articles, such as for example containers, on a conveyor with two chains, belts or similar.
The invention is also concerned with a conveyor equipped with this device.
Known in the art are conveyors with two endless chains or belts fitted with transverse plates whose ends are solid with both chains or belts and comprising apertures likely to receive containers or goblets which can thus be transported from one point to another point along rows of containers or goblets intended for being filled with any product and then for being closed with a lid.
When it is desired to process containers of different dimensions, it is necessary to change the transverse support plates of these containers, which, as it will be understood, represents a serious drawback concerning the costs and the labour.